Blushing Cheeks & Squeaky Toys
by XxScrubADubxX
Summary: Recently dumped by her “boyfriend”, Ochako Uraraka is left wandering the streets with a broken heart. Maybe petting some puppies at the local pet shop will help? Or a green-haired, freckle-faced, adorable nerd named Izuku Midoriya. Yeah, that works too. (No Quirks/Modern Au) (IzuOcha)
1. Chapter1-Rain

**I'm back! I got the itch to write another IzuOcha story cause it's my OTP of course but I've really gotten into No Quirk AU/Modern AU. I'm pretty satisfied so far so we'll see what happens :P Leave a review or favorite to tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Rain**

A week and a half.

Ten days to be exact. Mina had given the two of them a week at most. "He's not good for you", she told her time and time again. Ochako should've listened. After all, Mina was always right when it came to things like love.

First-year college student, Ochako Uraraka, shuffled through the streets right outside of UA's campus, the area around her eyes red from continuously crying. The sky illuminated an orange-like hue, with nighttime ever so slowly creeping its way in. After the breakup, she somehow decided to go out for a walk. She didn't have a particular destination. She figured she could either clear her head and come back fine, or cry her heart out while she shoveled french fries and ice cream down her throat. An empty sigh escaped her mouth as she watched people with joy-filled expressions pass her by.

It's not like the two of them were deeply in love or anything. At first everything seemed okay, with sweet moments sprinkled in here and there. Ochako enjoyed the times of actually feeling somewhat special to someone. She'd never felt this way before, and the moments were scarce but she took what she could get.

But as soon as a prettier girl at school came around, it was like Ochako was known existent to the guy. Like those moments were lost and forgotten. Mina had never liked him, telling Ochako multiple times. But she wanted to know the feeling she never experienced. The feeling she heard everyone constantly talk about. Ochako started frantically rubbing her eyes, feeling tears yet again trying to escape. And Ochako had to face the facts. That girl was much, much prettier than she was. She carried a wave of confidence around her that Ochako didn't have, and it made the brown-haired girl feel even worse.

With her being at a brand new school, Ochako didn't have that many friends. The only real ones being her roommates, Tsu and Mina. Mina had really tried to comfort her, and it was effective to some extent, but Ochako still carried most of her sorrow along with her.

Ochako had her eyes glued to the ground until she felt something wet drop on her head. She looked into the sky to find that grey clouds had suddenly accumulated, and more raindrops rapidly started to pour down.

"Aw crap!" Ochako threw the hood of her pink sweatshirt over her head and started to pick up speed down the block. Her well-worn pink sneakers hitting puddles, splashing water on the lower part of her legs. 'What else could go wrong?', she shouted in her head, a look of exasperation on her face.

She bolted inside the nearest building she could find. Her hands gripped tightly on her knees as she slowly caught her breath. Her nose twitched as she sniffed the air around her. A unique scent filled the room. The only way Ochako could describe it is that it smelled like...animal?

She looked up and realized that the building she ran into was actually the town's pet shop. Sections were separated depending on the type of animal, and boy were there a lot of them. Dogs, cats, fish, snakes, turtles, birds. Needless to say, the place wasn't quiet. There were huge aisles filled with supplies such as pet food, toys, hygiene products, and more.

'Hmm, maybe petting a few puppies will help take my mind off things.' Ochako thought, the smallest smile creeping its way on her face.

"Wow, you're soaking wet." Ochako turned to see where the voice had come from.

There stood a boy with dark green hair and emerald colored eyes. Freckles dotted his cheeks and he wore a somewhat-shy smile. He wore a green t-shirt, basketball shorts and bright red high-top sneakers. He was only a couple inches taller than Ochako, but he was surprisingly pretty well built and defined. A blue apron was wrapped around his body.

"Want me to get you a towel?" The boy asked, a sympathetic smile on his face. After Ochako realized she was spacing out, she quickly replied.

"O-oh! I guess I did get a little wet, huh?" Ochako blushed slightly in embarrassment, running her fingers through her soaked hair.

"It's no problem. C'mon, follow me to the back." The green-haired boy turned around and started walking towards the break room. Ochako got behind him to follow. After walking their way past angry pomeranians and squawking parakeets, they pushed open the doors to the break room. Inside was a little kitchen, including a refrigerator, microwave, and coffee machine. There was also a couch to the side, along with a bathroom and a closet for supplies.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to get back here?" Ochako nervously asked, afraid that she was crossing boundaries. The boy showed her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry. The owner is totally fine with it as long as there's no disruption." He opened the closet and pulled out a white towel.

"Besides, my mom would kill me if I didn't offer to help." Ochako had her first genuine smile since the breakup.

"Well, thank you!" Ochako accepted the towel from the boy and rubbed it in her hair and against her skin. It was soft and fluffy, bringing warmth to her cheeks as she held it. She looked at the boy to find that he suddenly had a look of concern on his face. Ochako gave a confused look in response.

"S-sorry. I, uh, just noticed your eyes are really red." The boy pointed to the young girl's eyes. They widened in response to his statement. She hadn't realized it was so visible.

"Are you okay?" He asked. This boy was too sweet. They were complete strangers and yet he's worrying so much about her.

"I'm fine. It's nothing you should have to worry about." Ochako responded, putting on a sad smile. He blinked in response. Obviously he was still a little concerned.

"By the way, I'm Ochako Uraraka. It's nice to meet you." She held her hand out. The boy seemed to sputter a little.

"Right! I completely forgot to introduce myself after all of that! M-my name's Izuku Midoriya. I'm a first-year at UA Tech." Izuku reached his hand out to firmly shake Ochako's. The brunette's eyes widened in surprise when the boy mentioned UA Tech.

"Seriously? I go to UA Tech too! Weird we haven't seen each other before."

"Ochako?" The girl is question turned around to see a short, dark-green haired girl with big eyes.

"Tsu!" The green-haired girl rushed over and enveloped Ochako in her arms.

Tsuyu Asui. Known by her friends at U.A. for being one of the nicest and most caring people they've ever met. Currently studying to be a marine biologist, she's easy to get along with and rather proficient when it comes to her studies. Although, she can be a bit blunt at times.

"What are you doing here?" Ochako asked her roommate, shock and confusion written all over her face.

"I work here. Didn't I tell you that?" Tsuyu raised an eyebrow at her. Ochako vaguely remembered Tsu telling her about her job, but she hadn't realized that the pet shop Tsu had mentioned was the EXACT one she was currently standing in right now. Guess she was a little slow on the uptake…

"Hey Tsu, you know this girl?" Another figure stood in the room. It was a boy with sharp teeth and spiky crimson-red hair, looking completely lost Ochako had seemed to notice.

"Yes. This is Ochako, my roommate."

"O-oh. It's nice to meet you." Ochako frantically spouted, the fluffy towel now hung around her shoulders.

"That makes so much more sense." The spiky haired boy scratched his head. "Hey, I'm Eijiro Kirishima! A pleasure!" He finished his introduction with a big, toothy grin.

Eijiro Kirishima. A hearty jock. He's a very cheerful and passionate guy, always shouting about the importance of manliness. He's pretty popular with the ladies, but he always respectfully declines any requests to go out with him. No one really knows why though.

Ochako smiled softly at the boy's enthusiasm.

"I heard from Mina what happened. Are you feeling okay? Anything you need, you let me know okay." Tsuyu gripped her friend's arms as she talked, looking both serious and concerned.

Tsu was such a nice person. Through all the commotion, Ochako had managed to actually forget about the whole incident for a while. Now though, the feelings were starting to bubble back up again. Ochako slowly nodded her head in response.

"I'll be fine Tsu, really. It'll just take a little bit. Mina says I'm better off without him anyway." Ochako said, a grin starting to form on her lips.

"I've never agreed with Mina more." The two smiled at each other and shared another embrace. All the boys could do was stare.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" Eijiro whispered to Izuku, once again looking lost. The green-haired boy shared an almost identical expression.

"No clue.." The girls couldn't help but giggle a little. Ochako could feel the ice in her heart slowly start to melt away, as warmth spread throughout herself.

"Anyway, we came back here because our shift just ended. Do you mind waiting outside while I go get changed?" Tsuyu said to her roommate. Ochako complied and returned the towel before leaving the break room.

* * *

The rain had cleared up, and the orange evening sky was replaced with the fresh dark, starry sky of nighttime. Ochako stood just outside the front doors of the shop. She hadn't noticed during her mad dash earlier, but the sign in front of the store read "Plus Ultra Pets". It seemed that the owner took great inspiration from her school's motto, "Go Beyond, Plus Ultra!"

Ochako had dreamed of being able to truly say that saying for years. U.A. Tech was rather hard to get accepted into, and hundreds of students try every year. Part of her hadn't believed that she actually made it. With her parents not being the wealthiest, there were countless times in her life where she struggled to get by. But now, she was determined to succeed and make her parents proud after everything they've done for her. Her eyes glistening with determination, she stared up into the night sky.

"Good thing it's not raining anymore right?" Ochako turned around to see Izuku walking up to her, now wearing a light, green hoodie and a yellow backpack slung on his back. Ochako smiled softly as he approached her.

"Yeah, definitely." She said with a chuckle. "By the way, thanks again for the towel earlier. Not everyone does things like that."

"Really, it's nothing. I'm just glad I was able to help you." He responded.

"Growing up, my mom always taught me to show kindness to others so it's kind of engraved in me." Izuku held a hand to his chest in pride.

"You sure are a momma's boy, aren't you?" Ochako teased, trying to hold in a laugh. Izuku's cheeks pinkened slightly as he rubbed the back of his head, letting out a quiet chuckle.

"There you two are." Tsuyu walked out of the shop, with Eijiro and another person in tow. He was a bigger guy, with curly orange-cream like hair and a nervous expression on his face.

"Ochako, this is Koji. He works with us and goes to U.A. too. He can be pretty shy sometimes though." Eijiro explained, scratching his cheek as he said the last part.

"N-nice to meet you." Koji muttered.

Koji Koda. Absolutely loves working with animals. He takes his job at the pet shop more seriously than anyone else, although he's not much of a leader. He dreams of becoming a veterinarian one day.

Ochako greeted the boy, giving him a tiny wave. A loud, rumbling noise could be heard from Kirishima's stomach, causing the redhead to blush.

"Man I'm starving! You guys wanna go chow down on some ramen?" Eijiro proposed. Izuku's eyebrows flew up and Koji started frantically nodding his head.

"That sure sounds good right about now.." Izuku said, already fantasizing.

"You should come too, Ochako! The more the merrier!" Eijiro innocently added, catching the brunette off guard.

"Sorry Eijiro, but Ochako's had a bit of a long day. We should both head back." Tsuyu countered. The boys all gave somewhat disappointed looks as they were told.

"No, no, I'm fine Tsu, really! Besides, I'm pretty hungry myself and ramen sounds amazing right now!" Ochako sincerely told her friend. She hadn't eaten much that day, so she wasn't lying about her being hungry. Tsuyu looked at her for a second before letting out a sigh.

"If you're sure you're up to it...I guess it can't hurt." The three boys' grins soon returned and they all started walking down the street. Ochako's smile grew too. Being with them was refreshing for her. Like the therapy she didn't even ask for. She felt better.

* * *

Noodles were slurped down as the five of them sat down at the bar. They chatted about anything that came to their minds, whether it be classes or just personal interests. Ochako even found herself contributing to the conversation and absolutely enjoying herself. Tsuyu smiled as her friends' attitude had completely changed from earlier.

The warm, deliciously flavored broth slid down Ochako's throat as she sat in between Tsu and Izuku. It warmed her entire body, from her chest all the way down to her toes. Ochako barely knew most of these people, but somehow being with them had made her neglect any of the sorrow she was feeling earlier that day. And she had no doubt. Easily the best ramen she's ever had.

Just like that, the ice in her heart was gone.


	2. Chapter2-Waffles

**Heyo! Here's Chapter 2! Also, thank you SO much for the support on the first chapter! I think this is my most popular story so far :DDD Leave a review or favorite to let me know whatcha think ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Waffles**

Sunlight crept its way through the blinds near Ochako's bed. Ochako's face scrunched together, displeased with the light hitting her eyelids. She flipped her body around to find a more ideal sleeping position.

An alert from her phone buzzed off, annoying the brunette even further. Figuring it was the universe trying to tell her something, she sat up in her bed. With a messy bedhead, she stretched her arms out and let out a yawn. She looked at her phone to see that she had received a new message. Curious, she opened it to see who it was from.

_xx __**Hey, it's me Izuku.**_

Ochako's eyebrows flew up, remembering the friendly, green-haired boy from last night.

The five had spent more time at the ramen bar than they thought, just talking about random things. Ochako was happy, and ended up knowing just a little bit more about them all. Although, one thing Ochako wasn't a fan of was how Tsu had paid for her food while she was in the bathroom. She kept saying that it was no problem, but Ochako was already set on paying her back. But how did Izuku end up with her number?

In the midst of her thinking, another message was sent to her phone.

_Izuku: __**Tsu says she worries about you sometimes, so she gave me your number last night. For emergencies.**_

Ochako let out a breathy chuckle. That made more sense. Tsuyu had always been the overprotective type, seeing she had two younger siblings back at home.

_Ochako: __**Surprised she only gave it to you. I can be all over the place sometimes…**_

_Izuku: __**I'm surprised she trusts me so much /**_

_Izuku:__** Either way, up and at em'! I don't know what your schedule is but it might be a good time to start getting ready.**_

Ochako agreed as she noticed the time and quickly typed out a response.

_Ochako: __**Will do! ^_^**_

She got out of bed and walked into the kitchen. The sound of something popping out of a toaster could be heard, and Ochako saw a pink-haired girl standing in front of it. The girl turned to see the brunette walking towards her.

"Mornin' Ocha! Heads up!" Mina greeted as she took a waffle out of the toaster and tossed it to Ochako.

Mina Ashido. Ochako's second roommate. She's extremely sociable and energetic, striking up a conversation with anyone. Loves fashion, dancing, and a die-hard for romance.

Ochako barely managed to catch the flying waffle, it fumbling out of her hands multiple times. Mina popped two more into the toaster and got some maple syrup from the cabinet.

"Thanks for trying to take my head off.." Ochako sarcastically said, causing Mina to giggle.

"It's just a waffle, calm down." Ochako bit into the golden breakfast food in her hand. Crispy on the outside, fluffy on the inside. Just the way she liked it.

"Tsu left a little earlier. Guess she's getting a head start on her studying." Mina said while she stuffed her face. Ochako sat down and got a plate, also retrieving some maple syrup from Mina.

"By the way, you two came back pretty late last night." A mischievous glimmer in her eye. "Don't tell me you met someone new already?" Ochako nearly choked on her breakfast as she processed the question. The toaster went off again, and Mina added another waffle to each of their plates.

"I did meet some new people but it's nothing romantic. They're nice! Midoriya, Kirishima and Koda. Don't know if you know them."

"Oh my gosh, you met Eijiro!? We used to date back in high school, we go way back." Mina exclaimed.

"And Izuku and Koji too? I have classes with them. Izuku has such a cute face and a surprisingly ripped body, can you believe it?" Pink dusted Ochako's cheeks as her roommate continued to talk.

"Whatever, the point is you deserve to be happy Ochako. Whether it's with one of them or not. I only want the best for you." Mina smiled, causing Ochako to give a soft grin in return.

"Thanks Mina. That means a lot." Ochako responded, making the pink-haired girl's smile grow even bigger. The two continued to chow down on their waffles as the time slowly went by.

* * *

"Hurry up you two! Or you'll be late!" A tall boy with dark blue hair and glasses shouted to his two roommates as they walked towards one of the campus buildings.

The boy's name was Tenya Iida. A great leader and a stickler for rules and regulations. With his family being a long line of mechanical engineers, he pursues his dream to become one.

"I think we'll be fine if we just walk." Izuku, one of his roommates, said as he sweatdropped. Walking next to Izuku, was a tall boy with red and white hair, and a burn on the left side of his face.

This boy's name was Shoto Todoroki. A rather stoic figure, but has a kind heart. He has a bad relationship with his father, and attends UA so he can follow his own path.

"You're overreacting." Todoroki calmly said to his blue-haired friend.

"Whatever do you mean? As U.A. Tech students, it is our duty to live up to the expectations that the school and our previous graduates have laid out for us!" Tenya shouted, receiving a simple shrug from Todoroki. Izuku chuckled at his friends' antics.

Izuku's phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out to see that he had received a message.

_Ochako: __**I appreciate the push, but I don't think you counted for a roommate who loves throwing syrup-covered waffles at people T_T**_

_Ochako: __**Now my hair's all sticky!**_

Izuku attempted to hold in his laugh as he imagined the expression on Ochako's face.

_Izuku: __**Lol, sorry to hear that. But you can bounce back, trust me!**_

"Who's Ochako?" Izuku jumped slightly as he saw Shoto looking at his phone screen.

"O-oh! She's just, uh…"

"Izuku! I can't believe you didn't tell us you had a significant other!" Tenya sounded somewhat offended. Izuku's face turned bright red as he stared in disbelief at his friend.

"No no no, y-you got it all wrong! W-we only became friends recently!" Izuku stuttered as he frantically waved his hands in front of his face.

"I see. Well, either way I look forward to meeting her. Soon hopefully!" Tenya said, putting a hand to his chin. Shoto and Izuku looked at each other for a second and smiled. It was always full speed ahead for Tenya.

Blush still faintly on his cheeks, Izuku continued to walk towards his class.

* * *

Ochako took a sip from her mug of green tea, a satisfied sigh leaving her mouth. She leaned into the booth at "Cafe Thirteen", a small, relaxing cafe on U.A.'s campus. Several students come their to enjoy the peaceful atmosphere, while drinking delicious beverages. Ochako would usually pass the tiny establishment by, but today she figured she would give it a shot. And so far, she was enjoying her experience.

A head of fluffy green hair pushed the door open and stepped inside the quaint, little place. His eyes wandered until they landed on Ochako. A tiny smile spread across his face as he walked over to her. Mug held tightly in her hands, Ochako looked up to see Izuku walking over to her.

"Hey! Didn't expect to see you here." Izuku said, pleasantly surprised. Ochako smiled sweetly at seeing him.

"Oh, it's my first time here. Do you come a lot?"

"Oh yeah, all the time. I'm sure the workers are pretty familiar with me at this point." Izuku finished with a slight chuckle.

"Really? Well I'll definitely be coming back. Such a peaceful atmosphere!" Ochako happily said.

"The drinks are great too! I don't think anyone could hate this place."

"O-oh, do you mind if I join you? S-since we're here, y'know." Izuku blushed slightly, scratching the back of his neck.

"Not at all!" Ochako quickly responded, giving a sweet expression. A shaky grin appeared on the green-haired boy's face. He slid into the booth across from her, only to have his eyes widen as he shot back up in embarrassment.

"Y-yeah, I should p-probably go get my drink first. Be right back!" Izuku almost shouted, face completely red. He scurried off to the front counter to place his order. Ochako giggled as the boy left.

'He's so awkward..' The brunette thought as she took another sip of her tea. She was happy that she was starting to make some more friends. She couldn't deny how good she felt. A little later, Izuku returned with his own mug of green tea and sat down.

"We both like green tea!" Ochako exclaimed, receiving a smile from Izuku.

"It's always been one of my favorites. Don't really have a reason though."

Ochako giggled. "It's ok. It fits you!"

"Really? What makes you say that? Izuku asked, looking slightly confused.

"Well, green just seems like your color, Izuku." Izuku smiled shyly and scratched the back of his head.

"I guess you could say that."

The two continued to talk about different things as they sipped their tea. They ended up learning more about each other, and even some things they didn't really want each other to know. Like how Ochako is terrified of clowns, and that Izuku always tears up during romantic movies. They had a good time, laughing and enjoying each other's company.

The cafe door opened and a dark-blue haired boy walked inside. He speedily walked over to Izuku and Ochako's table.

"Ah, Izuku! A pleasure to see you here!" Tenya excitedly said, getting his roommate and Ochako's attention. Tenya looked over at Ochako and gave her a kind smile.

"Oh, Tenya! This is Ochako, the one I was texting this morning, remember?" Ochako gave the tall boy a sweet smile.

"Ochako! My name is Tenya Iida, it's great to meet you!" His robotic movements startled the brunette at first, but she honestly thought it was pretty funny. She reached out to shake his hand.

"It's nice to meet you!"

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" Izuku asked his energetic friend.

"I required a taste for coffee! So, I came out in search for some. I don't have any plans for what I'm going to do next however." Tenya explained.

"Yeah, honestly I have no plans after this." Izuku admitted, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, me neither." A lightbulb appeared over Ochako's head, putting everything together. "Which means…"

"The three of us should do something together!" Ochako excitedly proclaimed, leaving the two boys stunned.

"I mean, it's better than sitting around doing nothing." The brunette said, a little calmer this time. The boys' faces suddenly lit up.

"I'm not against it!" Izuku said.

"Yes, it allows us to strengthen our relationships with each other. A great idea!" Tenya added, frantically waving his arm around.

"I'll quickly grab my coffee and we can leave." Tenya hastily made his way to the front counter. Izuku smiled.

"Tenya seems to like you already! Though to be fair, there aren't many people that he hates." Ochako giggled slightly at his comment.

"I'll still take it as a compliment."

The trio left "Cafe Thirteen", now thinking about an activity they could all do together. A small smirk appeared on Ochako's face as an idea popped into her head.

"I've got an idea!" She turned to face the boys, who were curiously waiting for her to continue.

"Karaoke!" Ochako shouted with a big smile on her face. Izuku nervously started to sweat as the words left her mouth.

"I, uh, I don't know if I can do that…" Izuku muttered. Tenya put a hand to his chin in thought.

"I've never done it before, but putting our singing abilities to the test could turn out to be interesting." Izuku looked to his roommate in disbelief.

"C'mon, it's an icebreaker! Plus, it'll be tons of fun!" Ochako tried to convince the two.

Tenya continued to think for a second, before he looked up with a smile on his face.

"Well, I for one am all for it! How about it, Izuku?" Tenya gestured to his green-haired friend, refraining from moving too erratically since he was holding coffee. Izuku began to sweat more, as both pairs of eyes were on him. He sighed in defeat.

"I guess I'm outnumbered...Let's go." Ochako's eyes lit up, as she grabbed both of their arms and started dragging them to their next destination.

They arrived at a karaoke bar just outside UA's campus. Tenya and Izuku awkwardly stood around not knowing what to do, while Ochako was busy trying to get them a room. They were led to a room with a TV, microphones, and a machine to pick which song you wanted.

"Okay, since you two look completely clueless, I'll go first." Ochako went over to the machine and began to look for a song. Izuku stared at her, completely baffled.

"I don't get it. How can you be so calm? I'm scared I'm gonna make a complete fool of myself." Izuku nervously said.

"Izuku, it's karaoke. The goal, pretty much, is to make a complete fool of yourself!" She eventually settled on a song she liked, and the speakers in the room started blasting out peppy music.

"Let's just have some fun goofing off!" Ochako sent Izuku a wink, making the boy blush slightly.

Ochako was a pretty good singer, at least Izuku and Tenya thought so. Tenya went next, and ended up singing a song his mom used to sing to him as a child. He had this extremely focused and intense expression on his face when he sang, causing Ochako and Izuku to tear up laughing. Tenya was extremely confused, saying that he thought he did a good job.

Then, it was Izuku's turn. It took him a while to pick a song, muttering to himself the various options he had. After finally making his choice, he tightly gripped the microphone. The song was slow and impactful. Izuku's voice was quiet, but it was also smooth and there was even a sense of passion in there. Tenya and Ochako smiled all the way through, and gave him a big round of applause at the end, causing Izuku to smile and blush.

Izuku and Tenya had to admit, they had a lot more fun than they thought they would. They even ordered food and ended up renting out the room for a whole hour more. They sung duets, and songs with all three of them together. It was definitely a night to remember.

* * *

The next day after classes, Ochako made her way into town to visit "Plus Ultra Pets". Izuku, Tsuyu, Eijiro, and Koji were working that day, so Ochako would get to see them again. After a morning filled with texts from Izuku and Tenya, who had given Ochako his number after karaoke, Ochako's mood was at a high.

Tenya had asked Ochako if she could deliver some notes to Izuku, since he was going to be too busy to deliver them himself. She happily obliged, and started making her way to the store.

She stepped through the automatic doors and various animal cries blurted out all around her. She spotted the green-haired boy setting up bags of pet food from the storage room. She ran up to him, calling his name. He noticed her coming up to him, and a smile formed on his face.

"Hey Ochako. What brings you here?" He asked the brunette.

"Tenya asked me to give these to you." She pulled the notes from her bag and handed them to Izuku.

"Oh, I needed these. Thank you!" He gave her a sweet smile, causing her to smile in return.

"So, how's the work coming?" Ochako asked.

"Pretty good. The animals can get a bit rowdy, but I can handle it."

"By the way, I never asked. Where do you work, Ochako?" Ochako looked down slightly, a sad smile on her face.

"Well, nowhere right now. I guess I haven't been able to find anything." Ochako responded quietly. Izuku gave a sympathetic look.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you feel bad." Izuku apologized, scratching the back of his neck. Ochako quickly retorted, saying it was okay.

"But, if you're looking for a place…" Izuku started to say, looking away slightly.

"How about you come work with us?"


End file.
